Black Mirrors
by windearth
Summary: Eyes don’t lie, or at least that was what Light used to believe before he meet with the enigma, L.


Hi, everyone. This is my first Death Note fanfiction.

I just got the idea today and typed it right away before I forget the idea (Well, I tend to forget everything easily, even the road to my friend house, which made me lost on the road several days ago!). So, I'm really sorry if it felt rushed.

I know that I have some grammatical errors in this fic, English isn't my mother language. Please feel free to point my mistakes. Reviews will be truly appreciated.

**

* * *

****Black Mirrors**

Many people believe that eyes are windows to the soul. You can know what the other people feel from their eyes. You can tell if someone is sad even though he or she is smiling, just by looking into that person's eyes. Eyes don't lie.

Light used to believe that theory. He had seen the examples around him many times, from his friends to his family. He could see the hurt in his friend's eyes when he rejected her offer to come to her party, even though she said its okay and gave him a big smile. He could tell that his father was stressed from his job, even though he said that he was okay, just by looking into his tired eyes when he came home after two days stayed in the office to solve a new crime case.

But there's one entity that made him started to doubt the theory, the man that represents himself to the world as L, the man that he addresses as Ryuzaki. He could list many things about that man, from his brilliant mind that makes him worthy as the best detective in the world, to his quirkiness that makes him unique. But it ends there. He couldn't tell the depth of that enigma. His black mirror eyes offered nothing.

The pale-skinned man's eyes were dull, like a person who already saw everything in the world and found the world was not as interesting as before. Like a person who bored of their life. Or more precisely, like a dead man.

He never saw those eyes showed emotions. Not when they were arguing, not even when he told him that he was his first friend. It was irritating him to no end. He could tell that the detective's friendly manner toward him were only an act; just like how he acted toward people around him. After all, both of them were on the same level of brilliance and deception. How can a detective become friends with his prime suspect?

He was always gazing directly into the detective's eyes when spoke to him, trying to find even the smallest detail about that enigma that has many aliases. But when he gazed into those black eyes, they only offered him his own face, just like a mirror.

After Light gave up his Death Note and lost his memory as Kira, the greatest adversary of L, the older man acts toward him became less hostile and more open, even though his eyes still offered nothing. Sometimes they were conversing ideas, sometimes they were arguing each other, and sometimes they were fighting each other. They became more and more like real friends. Or at least that's what Light was thinking at that time, when he was just Light Yagami, the innocent teen that was uncorrupted by the Death Note.

When the third Kira got arrested and the Death Note fell to his hand again after so many months, his lost memories were back to him. At first his pure and innocent mind couldn't accept the truth that he indeed Kira, like what L accusing him all of this time. He screamed in shock and fear, but when his Kira side became the dominant of his personality, his screaming started to cease, only to be replaced by an evil smirk. Finally, everything goes as planned.

The killer notebook, the shinigami's appearance, and the sudden death of the third Kira. All of those supernatural events throw the police force into chaos. He couldn't help the victorious feeling that over flooded his chest.

The auburn-haired teen wore the innocent mask, something that he didn't do in a long time, to avoid suspicion and turned to gaze at the detective beside him, only to found him gazed back with his black mirror eyes. He could tell that L already knew it, that he was once again becoming Kira. But the detective could do nothing without proof. And what advantages him more is, the entire Kira investigation team believing that he, the perfect son of the ex-police officer Soichiro Yagami, couldn't be Kira, the cold-hearted murderer. Without the support from the investigation team, it would be difficult on the raven-haired detective's part. He smirked internally at this idea. Now all he has to do is to trick Rem, the shinigami, to kill L, his greatest adversary.

After the big event, L finally decided to releases him and Misa. But it didn't mean that he wasn't suspecting them anymore. In fact, his suspicion grew higher. Light knew it. The detective is trying to find the solid proof, which is what will become his deathtrap. Once he tries to test the Death Note, the instant his plan will set into motion.

The time finally came. Rem, the shinigami that loves Misa, wrote Watari's real name first. The sudden blackout made the investigation team panic, even L. It seemed that he knew something bad will happen, or already happened. And not long after that, the detective fell from his chair. Light's body moved on it own and caught the fallen body just in time. He didn't know why he did that and quickly dismissed it as his body reflects after befriend with the raven-haired man for months.

Their eyes met. The black mirror suddenly looked alive. The dead man finally awakened from his coffin.

Light could saw the emotions in those eyes. The shock and hurt clearly showed on the older detective's eyes. The sly teen couldn't hold back his victorious feeling. He smirked evilly at the fallen detective. He could only imagine what the other might feeling when knew that his suspicion all along was true. His first friend was indeed Kira. The evidence was in front of him, yet he could do nothing.

Their gaze lasted for another seconds, before the greatest detective in the world slowly closing his eyes for eternal sleep. Light didn't miss the resentment look on the man's eyes in the last seconds of his life, and couldn't help but felt guilty.

The detective was his one and only rival, also his one and only true friend that he found enjoyment in accompany. He knew that he would never meet with such a brilliant mind and a unique individual like him again, and the world would become boring for the rest of his life. For that he felt truly at loss, but for the sake of the new world, it couldn't be helped.

-End-


End file.
